Chie Satonaka
"Aha! Is this our chance?" Chie Satonaka is a party member in Persona 4, ''a playable fighter in Persona 4: Arena'', and a wrestler in the Female Division. Originally considered a jobber, she managed to turn around her career and become the inaugural Casualette Champion in the Female Division's history. She is currently in a tag team with Elizabeth called Steak Arcana. In Persona 4 A high school girl from Inaba, Japan, the steak-loving Chie Satonaka is one of the main characters in Persona 4. She is one of the first friends the Main Character makes in the game and she soon joins the player's party to solve the town's strange murders. She becomes a founding member of the Investigation Team and they go on to jump inside TVs, fight monsters, recruit new teammates and face their own Shadow Selves as they chase a mysterious serial killer over the course of a year. Chie goes on to appear in Persona 4's fighting game spinoff/sequel, Persona 4: Arena, which takes place 2 Months after the events of Persona 4 and features the entire Investigation Team, as well as several characters from Persona 3. Chie loves kung-fu movies and her fighting style is based almost entirely on kung-fu kicks, as well as a bevy of physical spells used by her Persona. Her ultimate move, the Galactic Punt, is a one-hit kill that kicks a downed enemy so hard they go flying off the screen - presumably all the way to space. In VGCW Season 1: Sheesh! Chie is always seeking ways to improve her kicks, and what better place to train than VGCW? She made her long-awaited debut on the 2013-05-02 show in the tournament for the Gurl Gamer Championship. Unfortunately, Chie's experience kicking Shadows didn't prepare her for fighting Morrigan, her few impressive moments ruined due to inexperience, not being able to rely on her Persona, or THQuality. She botched an opportunity to put Morrigan through Table-san via a diving attack from the top rope by running back into the ring the long way, and time and time again gave Morrigan every opportunity she needed to control the match. Though Chie did land her Galactic Punt finisher and showed a lot of heart, she wasn't consistent enough to nail the victory and got pinned by Morrigan, losing her shot at the Female Division belt. The bad beats didn't end there. She opened the May 13th show in a Last Woman Standing contest against Tifa Lockhart but seemed to have put off the level grinding she so badly needed and favored watching her kung-fu movies instead of match replays, and it showed all throughout the early stages of the match. It was practically a rerun of her debut, complete with intermittent but sparse offense and going through Table-san after her opponent rolled out of the way of her incoming diving attack. A big punch in the ring shortly afterward knocked Chie out for good. She then tried donning a new outfit on May 28th in her Best of 3 Falls match against fellow accused jobber Bayonetta. It's unknown how much the wardrobe change helped her, but she managed to put up a much better fight that match, putting up a ferocious offense early on and, despite suffering two consecutive Witch Time combos, managed to Galactic Punt her out of mid-air to eventually secure a pin. Unfortunately, the slightly more experienced B landed a devastating piledriver and equalized the score within minutes and closed the match shortly after. Despite her poor showing up until then, Chie was booked to be a part of the first ever women's Money in the Bank match held on June 6th. Her opponents were some of the best in the WVGCW, and this was her chance to remove the stigma of jobberdom. But it was not to be, as while on the way to the ring, she was caught from behind by an enemy. With the benefit of the first strike, Carmen Sandiego tossed her to the side and stole her place in the match. A month after her last in-ring appearance, Chie again entered in-ring action in a season finale Steel Cage match. She would pair up against the equally woeful Jill Valentine, and actually began to make some progress against the vet. The pair would trade finishers, and neither looked to have the edge. However, when partners switched and Chie found herself facing down Sindel, she quickly unraveled and, while Peach and Jill were tied up, she got fended off no less than three times and ultimately failed to prevent Sindel from climbing out of the cage. Season 2: Aha! Is This Her Chance? After an abysmal showing in Season 1, Chie sought to turn her fortunes around and start anew when she got a golden opportunity to do so when she got paired up in a No DQ match against Grunty, another wrestler of less-than-stellar renown. Chie looked solid after the opening bell, landing a couple of solid kicks... but then, she got a face full of green ass. The experience threw off her game significantly and she became Grunty's plaything for much of the match and was at the complete mercy of the cheeky witch's offense, especially once the two left the ring and weapons came into play. But then, just as the match seemed to be lost for Chie, she managed to retaliate with a Galactic Punt and bring the match back in the ring, where she managed to land another Punt shortly after and pin her opponent for the win. This success would continue in Chie's next fight, where she would battle Chun-Li in a battle of powerful kicks. Chie dominated the offense, landing her Galactic Punt three times, but Chun proved unwilling to give up, kicking out and escaping pin attempts time and time again. Eventually, Chie pulled Chun-Li into a rollup pin and finally got the three-count, earning her second victory and giving fans hope that Chie's jobbing days might finally be behind her. The Steak Streak Ends But all great things must come to an end. Matched up against her former Steel Cage opponent Jill Valentine, Chie was unable to recapture the momentum she defeated Chun-Li with, and couldn't seem to land a Galactic Punt. Jill, on the other hand, delivered a number of vicious Sandwich Cutters, and eventually put Chie down for the three-count, ending her winning streak. While she was no longer in the running for WVGCW's biggest jobber, it seemed Chie's hopes of climbing up the midcard would have to wait. With her Steak well and truly burnt, Chie decided to take a chance in Tag-Team Competition. Unable to rope in any of her friends from Inaba however, she remembered a certain blue-dressed girl from the P-1 Grand Prix incident, and on September 19th, she went up against Saints Roll with her debuting partner, Elizabeth. Despite putting up a decent fight, they would lose the match, putting them out of contention for a shot at the Gurl Co-Op Championship. Season 3: The Bottom Line After not appearing in some time, Chie returned to singles to try and cook up a new Streak against Shaundi on November 22nd in a 2/3 falls match. While she managed to go 1-0 up, Shaundi managed to pull back to win 2-1, sparking fears into her fans that she was doomed to jobberdom...until January 11th, where she and Elizabeth went for an All-Out Attack against Poison...and a person very similar to her. Was this perhaps...Poison's Shadow? Due to Liz's interest in selling, she was quickly pinned, leaving Chie to fend for herself against Mad Gear, refusing to go down for a very long time, eventually going down, but earning the respect of the crowd. And then, her chance arrived. Feeling unsatisfied over the match, she confronted "Poison" backstage the following show and asked her for a rematch...except she was talking to Roxy, not Poison. Despite this, Poison allowed Roxy to fight Chie in a 20-Minute Iron Woman match later that evening. Despite Poison's interference, Chie took control of the match, managing to go 3-0 up, before Roxy pulled the score back to 3-2 shortly afterwards, but was unable to even the score as Chie pinned her again to win the match 4-2. Meanwhile, during the match, the crowd began to chant and refer to Chie as "Steak Cold", a reference to the WWE's Stone Cold Steve Austin, and his infamous 60-minute Iron Man match with Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. Now that Chie had won over the crowd, was it finally her chance to be in the spotlight? No, it wasn't. Despite her incredible matches, she was not picked to fight for the Casualette Championship at Breakdown 2/3 (WHAT?), and on the night of February 13th, taking the crowd's chants of "Steak Cold" to heart, she came out to the legendary Stone Cold entrance. As she entered the ring, she talked to the crowd about how she overcame many difficulties, and yet she was STILL not chosen for the Casuallette Ladder Match (WHAT?). Yet, there was one certain person with an also unimpressive win-streak who WAS (WHAT?): Videl. Chie demanded her to come down to the ring so that she could prove she could take Videl's spot in the casuallette match (WHAT?), as allowed by The Saint. As expected, Videl stormed down the ramp ready to respond to these points, as Chie argued that her comeback and training from The Boss was pointless. Videl argued that Chie was just foolish and naive, and in the process accepted the challenge. After a rather short match, with Videl fighting her hardest, but Chie caused Videl to tap by using the classic "Normal Dad Stretch", taking her place in the Casualette Championship match. A month later, at Breakdown 2/3, her chance finally arrived, albeit not without it's hiccups. Just as she was about to make her way down the ramp, she was jumped from behind, yet again, by a returning Carmen Sandiego, who intended to steal the Casualette Championship from under everyone's noses. However, not willing to let another chance pass her by unfairly, Chie and her opponents teamed up to pin the Thief down, only for the GM herself to enter the ring and offer Carmen her job back. Before she could declare to be part of the match right then, Chie argued that she should have to earn her shots just like everyone else, and to not keep stealing the belts she wins. Finally, all of these shenanigans, the match began, with everyone throwing themselves at each other, Chie found herself at the recieving end of a powerbomb off of the top of the ladder, knocking her out for a brief period. After getting back on her feet, she grabbed a ladder and, while everyone else was busy knocking some sense into each other, began the climb to grab the briefcase and put her past misfortunes behind her, becoming the inaugural Casualette Champion. And that was the bottom line, because Steak Cold said so. Record Gallery GalacticPunt.gif|Chie hitting the Galactic Punt Chie_Summer_Outfit.png|Chie in her alternate summer outfit STEAK COLD.gif|ONE STEAK, TWO STEAKS, THREE STEAKS